


We Can Do This Without Supergirl... Right?

by Coldest_Day



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Angst?, Betrayal, F/F, Lena Luthor Finds Out Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Undercover, idk where but it just bails on cannon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29507265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldest_Day/pseuds/Coldest_Day
Summary: If Lena joined Cadmus with any real zeal she’d have them running circles around the DEO, doing as she pleased, playing with them and their futile efforts to stop her. Hell, if Lena joined Cadmus she’d probably be running the whole operation within a year. Wait...That wasn’t a bad idea. “Lena, I have a proposition for you.”//After the DEO’s multiple failed attempts to stop Cadmus and keep Lillian locked up for good, Alex and Lena concoct a plan to usurp the Luthor matriarch and dismantle the organisation. The problem? Most of it hinges on not telling Kara.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Jess & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 25
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

_Well that was another event ruined._ Lena surveyed the aftermath of the fundraising banquet she’d been planning for a month, the broken glass scattered on the floor from the windows getting blown in, the overturned tables and chairs methodically but slowly getting righted by the DEO’s clean up crew, and Agent Danvers diligently supervising. Honestly, Lena wondered why she bothered anymore. On the other hand, the explosion of chaos saved her from presenting the second half of her admittedly phoned in speech. 

The inevitable interruption was an armed group of alien sympathisers, or was it anti-alien xenophobes this time? Lena rarely bothered to be sure anymore, both had their reasons; the alien supporters hated her for her name and the xenophobes hated her for what she was doing with it. 

At least they’d hit their fundraising goal for the evening. She couldn’t wait to take off these heels, she’d almost twisted her ankle ducking for cover which came as a surprise considering all the practice she’s had. She was finally noticed by Agent Danvers and the woman began her approach. Lena sighed hoping she could believably acquiesce to being sent home despite this being the remains of her own event.

“Miss Luthor, I think we have everything handled from here. If someone’s already taken your statement you can head home. You’ll get a call if there are anymore ques-”

“Yes, I know the drill Alex, I was just debating if this night can be considered a success or not?”

“Lena, go home. Rest. Oh, um Kara wanted me to tell you-“

“Alex, just stop. I know.” Lena let out a heavy sigh. So apparently that was how tired she was of today, maybe it was the whole week bearing down on her. Kara had cancelled on her nearly everyday with poor excuses to cover Supergirl emergencies. Getting through over half of the event with her best friend by her side had started making up for it, but she had seen Kara disappear from the front row as soon as the commotion started and reappear a split second later flying down from the ceiling as the great symbol of hope. She wasn’t in the mood to hear more excuses or pretend to be oblivious, she had an IQ of 170, thank you very much, and a pair of glasses and a ponytail was an insulting disguise. 

Alex, big sister that she was, tried to cover anyway, “So she already talked to you, that’s good. Though I’m sure she told you the same, to go home and rest, I’m surprised you didn’t listen to her.”

“No, Alex. I. Know.” Lena sighed again, seems she was full of those this evening or is it morning yet, when Alex only responded with a furrowed brow. “You’re right, _Supergirl_ told me to head back to my apartment, offered to fly me there herself, I passed.” She saw a light go on as the Agent picked up her understanding. Too late, Lena realised she probably shouldn’t have said anything, but the glasses of champagne she’d had to loosen the pockets of donors on top of the steadily increasing exhaustion had already worked their magic.

“She told you.” The expession and tone of the older Danvers was unreadable.

“No, she didn’t. She didn’t have to. I’m not stupid.” Damn, she hadn’t meant to sound so upset. Truthfully, she wasn’t as upset as she wanted to be. Too much disappointment in her life had brought her to expect being kept out of the loop, kept at a distance even though Kara had seemed... different

Alex froze at Lena’s harshness. She decided to continue cautiously not for Supergirl, but for Kara. Her position as an Agent told her to assess the young Luthor as a threat, but the older sister in her wanted to help Kara’s close friendship survive this. “So she doesn’t know?”

“That I figured it out? No.” Lena took a seat in a nearby chair, the table it belonged to hadn’t been righted by the crew yet, but the area seemed glass free.

Alex followed, picking up a fallen chair and setting it across from Lena. “Are you going to do anything? Now that you know?”

Lena’s mind raced with what the agent might mean by that. “What like expose her? Harm her? I am not my brother.” She thinks a moment before adding, “or my mother.”

“How long have you known?” 

That was definitely an agent question, Lena thought, maybe defensive wasn’t the right move. “I understand why I can’t know; why she’ll probably never tell me herself. It’s the smartest course of action, considering...” she trails off gesturing to their surroundings. 

“Lena, she’s wanted to tell you for a while now. It was me who told her not to, and it really hurts her to lie to you. She actually brought up that you’d probably be safer knowing, but I made her be selfish and put her own safety first.”

“Good.”

Alex looked up in surprise, “Good?”

“Yes, I’m being watched by people that hate her. My mother makes a grab to recruit me to Cadmus every other month and one side or other tries to kill me every business quarter. We both know she’s not the best liar. It’s better if I don’t know. If these groups have no reason to think I’d know, it throws a wrench in them figuring it out the way I did if I just accept it at face value. Kara is my best friend, I wouldn’t accept her lying to me, and as far as I’ve been told, Kara Danvers is just a reporter with remarkably enviable sources.”

Alex wants to sigh in relief. There were so many ways that withholding this from Lena and her finding out anyway could have gone disastrously. Number one being her actually joining her family’s tirade against the Supers. Lena was smarter than Lex seeing as she wasn’t crazy, but she’d also worked closely with Supergirl at the DEO and knew more about Kryptonian physiology than Lex would have been able to figure out on his own. If Lena joined Cadmus with any real zeal she’d have them running circles around the DEO, doing as she pleased, playing with them and their futile efforts to stop her. Hell, if Lena joined Cadmus she’d probably be running the whole operation within a year. Wait...That wasn’t a bad idea. “Lena, I have a proposition for you.”

”Can it wait for normal business hours?” An inkling of curiosity wiggled in Lena’s head and she amended, ”Or, if it involves a ride home I can hear it on the way. I sent my driver home ages ago.”

Alex stood, helping Lena up with a fond smile. ”Of course you did, and it definitely can. What was your plan for getting back anyway?”

”Well, I was going to walk to the office; stay there, get some work done.”

”Come on. Let's get you home so that I don’t have to tell Kara you were going to sleep in your office. There's a limit to how many of your secrets I’ll keep from my sister.”

”Don’t you have to finish up here?”

”They’ve got it covered. Cleaning up your parties is pretty routine for us now.”

”I would apologise, except that it's not my fault and I pay taxes.”

Alex leads Lena to the front doors, taking a moment to nod at another agent to take over. 

Once they were in Alex’s car things turned serious again. 

Suddenly feeling more awake, Lena asked, ”So that proposition?”

”Right...You’re not an agent, you don't even work for the DEO, I really shouldn't be considering or even telling you that I thought of this.”

”Okay...”

”We could take out Cadmus for good. Or you could, I’d help you from the outside, but you’d have to do the heavy lifting.”

”You mean going undercover. Working for them- my mother. You’ve seen what they do to people, to aliens. You think I’d go anywhere near that?”

”Working for them at first. I think you‘re in a unique position where you can cut off the head and prevent another from growing in it’s place.”

“By taking it over myself. Then dismantling it from the top down instead of bottom up.”

“Yes.”

“It won’t work. I’ve turned down my mother’s offers to work with her so many times by now, if i changed my mind now she‘ll be suspicious, I’ll never be fully trusted.”

“Unless...” this is the part Alex wasn’t sure about. It would hurt Kara, and Lena would know that immediately. 

“What?”

“Unless she had reason to believe that you’ve changed your mind. A reason like a betrayal, such as keeping a secret identity from you, befriending you as only one of them.”

“Admit to knowing that Kara is Supergirl.” As her words hung in the small space between them, Lena briefly thought that saying those words out loud for the first time should have felt more profound.

“Not just admit. Reveal probably.”

“Kara won’t know.” Lena realised how this plan would have to work. “She‘ll think I actually hate her, that I’ve turned against her, against my own beliefs.”

“She’ll have to. If she knows and goes easy on you, you’ll be at risk especially since we likely won’t be able to send anyone in with you right away.”

“This is your best shot? At taking down Cadmus, and locking up my mother for good?”

“Unfortunately, yes.”

“Okay then.”

Alex nodded to herself then pulled onto the final street taking her into the wealthier zip codes of National City. “I forgot to ask, where do you live?”

“Oh, you can just take me to the Grand Phoenix.”

“The Hotel? You’re living in a hotel?”

“I have a suite.”

”You've been here for years. I thought you said you had an apartment.”

”It has a kitchenette, not that I use it.”

”How much are you keeping from Kara anyway?”

”Hey, you’re keeping this from her too. Think of this as practice for when I’m doing your dirty work.”

Alex chuckles as she pulls up to the hotel. “Fine, fair play Luthor.”

Lena steps out of the car and leans in to talk through the window. ”Thanks for the ride, and the understanding. Come by my office in the morning for a bit and we can plan how this will go. Kara almost never turns up before eleven and I’m sure you can divert National City’s hero if need be.”

”I’ll see you tomorrow then, Lena.”

”Can’t wait.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Surprisingly, Lena actually slept that night, granted not well, but she’d learned after the first couple attempts on her life to take what sleep she could. She suspected that the next few nights, months even, wouldn’t be offering much on that front. Maybe she should finally look into getting an apartment? She had avoided making National City feel like a permanent move despite her every intention of making it such, with the erratic press and frequent attacks she was never sure what would be the last straw, what would finally run her out of town. She should have realised immediately that befriending Kara would keep her here. 

She got ready for work, drafting an email to Jess to start looking for realtors and liking an emoji riddled messege from Kara asking if she got home alright. As she stepped into LCorp she finally opened her schedule for the day. Seeing as it was a Saturday, she didn't have any appointments, she would be spending the day in her office reading project reports and proposals that were sure to piss off her board of directors... fun. 

Lena stepped off the elevator, looking up just in time to stop a touch too close to her early morning visitor. Or more importantly just in time to prevent their scalding coffees from soaking her shirt. Wait, why did they have two coffees?

"Good morning!" At the cheery greeting, Lena finally focused on her surroundings and stepped back to return the beaming smile.

"Kara! You were not the Danvers I was expecting." But seeing as it was Kara, and a Kara with two coffees no less, she took it as a small blessing. "I figured you'd be busy writing up the attack last night. Unless you're here for the exclusive, which you already know is yours regardless if you beat me here." She led Kara into her office, noticing the blonde leave a cup on Jess's empty desk. The computer was on, but her assistant was nowhere to be seen, where could she have gone off to?

"I didn't sleep very well and wanted to check in on you, can't I do both?" She offered the remaining coffee cup and the young CEO gladly took it.

"Sure. Though you were there, I'm not sure how much more I can add." Lena watched as Kara settled into her office, dropping her jacket across the couch and opening a bag of pastries Lena hadn't even noticed her holding earlier. Darn, she means to stay. That was usually something Lena welcomed wholeheartedly, espescially with how hard it'd been to find time recently, but with Alex probably on her way and the sisters' inability to produce reasonable excuses, she'd have to get Kara to leave before Alex arrived.

Kara heard Lena's heart rate suddenly quicken, it totally wasn't weird that she listened, she listened to all her friends, well, mostly on accident, but she listened to Alex like this. "Lena are you okay?" She offered Lena the pastry she had just pulled out, a frosted cinnamon roll. 

Lena quirked an eyebrow at the offering and stepped nearer to the couch, "The coffee is more than enough thank you. I have a slow day ahead of me, I'll step out for a late breakfast after my meeting. Sorry I'm not much help right now, maybe by this afternoon we'll know more about last night's attack. I'm sure you have an appointment with Supergirl penciled in, barring another crisis calling for her attention." Kara averted her gaze looking remarkably guilty, causing Lena to fiddle with the lid of her cup. _Way to go Luthor._

Kara seemed to steel herself and shifted to better face the brunette. "Listen Lena, there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

Crap it's too soon. "Kara, I'm sorry. Can we pick this up later, I'm expecting Alex here any minute for some followup questions, I have to prepare some files about the event to hand over. Don't want to keep the federal Agent waiting."

"You know, I've told her not to be so hard on you."

"Oh, it's fine. She's not too bad, I think you've guilted her into leaving the gun at home. She even gave me a ride home while the crews were cleaning up last night"

"I didn't realize you were so close."

"I understand keeping an eye of the city's resident Luthor,"

"Lena-"

"Really. It makes sense, I'd expect nothing less. It's her job to protect Supergirl, hell, I would do the same."

"You sound just like her."

"Good, then I'm one step closer to my master plan of winning over both Danvers." The intercom on her desk chimed surprising them both. 

Lena stood and leaned over her desk to hit the right button. Jess's voice called through the device, "Miss Luthor, Agent Danvers is here."

"Send her in Jess, and could you get me the guest and staff list for the event last night?"

"Of course, Miss Luthor." The intercom clicked off and Alex walked in.

The agent's eyes scanned the room landing on her sister, sunk into the couch with a half eaten cinnamon roll between her teeth.

"Hi Alesh!" Kara greeted with her cheeks full.

Alex shot a questioning glance to the Luthor who didn't notice as she was too busy being charmed by the blonde idiot's poor manners. She rolled her eyes, sorting their shit out would have to wait considering what she and Lena were about to take on, she was about to loose a lot of money in an office pool, or maybe she could turn this around. "Am I interrupting a breakfast date?"

Kara quickly swallowed down her full bite of sugar, and stood to collect her things "Oh, no. Sorry Alex, I'm the one interrupting, you actually have a meeting, I just bribed the gatekeeper. I should get going though, back to CatCo, and to track down Supergirl before she get busy stopping crimes, you know." 

"Yeah, I'll see you later okay?" Alex said as her sister brushed passed her for the door.

"Kara, thank you again for the coffee. It was a wonderful surprise to see you today."

"Of course, Lena. I'll see you around. Maybe we'll finally manage lunch next week?"

The door shut behind her and the two remaining in the office waited until they heard the elevator doors close behind the reporter before speaking again, both wary about her super hearing. In the meantime, Lena took the seat behind her desk and leaned back, taking another long sip from her cup. Alex took one of the seats across from her torn with guilt about what they were about to do.

"She tried to tell me." Lena said blankly. She sagged back even further, the minimal sleep and strong caffeine doing nothing to hold off the returning toll of stress.

"When?"

"Just now"

"I'll talk to her."

"If she does, before we do what ever it is we plan on doing, I'm out. Okay?"

"Yeah, I know."

"So," Lena finished off her coffee and stood walking across the office to toss the paper cup. Alex followed her movement around the room, surprised when the CEO took a seat on the far end of the couch rather than back behind the desk.

"So." Alex took the silent invitation to join her on the couch.

"How do we do this? Where do we start?"

"Well, first you need to find out."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Great minds...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a half chapter because I couldn’t get the writing around the dialogue to a place I was happy with, but the actual conversation is mildly important to plot movement. There’s only two people so I hope the thoughts and talking isn’t too confusing it just alternates every line.

Lena and Alex sat across from each other on the stiff couch in Lena’s office. The mid-morning sun streaming through the Eastern facing windows as the two not so casually planned to expose National City’s Hero. 

_God, this feels like a bad business_ negotiation, Lena thought, _might as well start low,_ "So just wait for her to tell me? Then get upset?"

For a moment the agent considered it, but knowing how much thought her sister would put into a reveal if she had her way, any negative reaction from Lena would be out of character. "No, it should be believable, probably dramatic, with tensions high so she can't overthink if you're acting strange."

_So no easy way out then,_ "Okay, so how high are the stakes. Do I need to hire out hitmen or kidnappers on myself?"

That took Alex by surprise, "You know how to do that?"

"... No, I was joking,” _m_ _ostly,_ “But if those are reasonable stakes, we could just wait for someone else to."

"Letting a third party that's actually targeting you as close as we'd need them to get would be too risky. I would get some of my people to stage it, but Kara is obnoxiously friendly and knows everyone we have by name."

"My brother. I could fake some threats from him."

"And risk him actually taking notice?" Alex pointed out, the agent in her taking note. _We should really try to cut off his external sources._

"What about aliens?"

"What about them?"

"Well could you convince some that Kara doesn't know to stage a kidnapping of a Luthor."

"When did we jump to kidnapping?"

"I'm just thinking that the easiest way for emotions to run high enough to be convincing, would be if both Kara and I were in danger and she was forced to reveal her powers."

"So some aliens, or anyone Kara doesn't know, attack you, take her as collateral, and she has to break you both out? This is getting elaborate."

"Well it's that, or orchestrate her taking a bullet in front of me. To many moving parts, to manipulate a single moment."

_Well if the room is small enough,_ "God I feel like a horrible person. At least you're subjecting yourself to an assassination or kidnapping attempt, I'm just planning one against my sister."

"We don't have to do this. I can just shut her out when she eventually tells me."

"No that will take too long, and she'll be wallowing for ages. It has to be quick, probably flashy. Like ripping off a bandaid. The plus side is, if the event makes the news and you two suddenly aren't friendly your mother will definitely come out of the woodwork, right?"

Darn, she’d almost forgotten this whole ploy was to lure her mother, did this make her a bad person? Lena groaned, "To gloat, yes."

"And to offer you an in."

"She'll probably frame it as taking revenge against Supergirl, I'll have to turn into my brother.” Lena scoffed realising another disappointing reality of being a Luthor, “She may actually be proud of me."

"Shoe's on the other foot huh."

_Speaking of being a Luthor, crap LCorp,_ "Oh, I'll have to tell Sam. If I leave her to run the company in my absence, or partial absence, I'd like her to know I'm not evil to help her behind the scenes."

_That might be difficult,_ Alex thought, "Or..."

"Or?"

"Tell Jess and leave her to help Sam. We can probably set up a secure line between you and Jess, Sam might be too high profile."

"Not bad."

"So threaten one or both of you while you're together, ideally not in public, but public knowledge, to get Kara to reveal she's Supergirl. Then you join Cadmus and sabatoge them as you climb the ladder?

"If I have a line with Jess I can leak information and plans."

"You're too valuable to be caught as a mole. I think you'll have to play along, at least until you have enough leverage to cut them off at the knees."

"I can at least get you enough information to minimize casualties." Actually aiding Lillian didn't sit right on Lena’s conscience.

"Good point.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reveal \ö/

It took longer than she'd hoped, scrounging through the criminal underbelly and grey area cops, nearly a whole month had passed before Alex found a reasonably intimidating crew with no interest in asking questions about the job. They might actually have been a bit too professional. She had shown them Lena's picture, one that James had taken while the executive was walking behind an outdoor stage talking to Kara, and none of them had batted an eye at the high profile target. The biggest one just gave a low grunt of, "Oh, the Luthor again." She tried to ask who had hired them before, but they kept shut. Whoever it was must have paid well, unfortunately for Lena that didn't narrow the list of suspects much. At least she knew they'd keep quiet about the stunt they were pulling, and about whatever they might see.

Alex sat up as her call to Lena was finally picked up, she wasted no time updating her, "So that attack, I found a team to do it. I've been assured they know this one is to be faked."

Lena froze for a moment halfway through the doors to her office, Jess gave her an odd look and she quickly moved in, shutting the door behind her. "This one?"

Alex nervously picked up a pen to occupy her hand "They may have taken a contract against you before." 

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?"

"They're mercenaries, not actually against you in any way."

"Not for me either."

"Supergirl will be there to save you either way, that's kind of the whole point."

There's an uncomfortable pause where Alex worries she went too far, but then she hears Lena's heavy sigh of, "Okay then."

"They just need a where and when."

There's a moment of hesitation where Lena considers all she need to get in order before things are set in motion, "Suite 4 of the Grand Phoenix."

The pen Alex was rhythmically tapping against her leg stutters, "You really want them attacking you where you live? I thought you didn't want my sister knowing you were living out of a suitcase and ready to run?"

"I'll have you know, I was fully unpacked, no suitcase in sight."

"Was?"

"I'm moving next week. Got a real apartment."

Alex almost didn’t want to ask, "You got an apartment, or apartment complex?"

Lena feigned confusion, "I wasn't aware there was a difference." 

"Okay, heiress humor. I'll direct the send off party to your hotel room. Just tell the staff to let them in. Um, you don't have a balcony by any chance?"

"Alex..." Lena said warningly, she could see where this line of questioning was going. 

"I just mean she can't fake flying after you in a pastel cardigan."

"I hate flying in the peak of human ingenuity and you want me to voluntarily free-fall from a twenty five story balcony?"

"Only if you can't make it to the roof."

"Alex!"

"Is that a 'no'?"

"It's a 'I'm marking that as a plan Z.' Have them come by after dark. I'll make up a movie night, or something."

At that, Alex gets an idea, "Have you seen _The Lion King_?"

"Of course I’ve seen it, who hasn’t?" 

"Tell her you haven't she'll race over there to rectify that immediately. Or any Disney film really, except _Cinderella_."

"Noted. So we're doing this?" Her tone was near somber, and far more appropriate than Disney movies considering they were laying a trap for the Girl of Steel. _There are those shiny Luthor genes._

"Yeah. Last chance to back out Luthor."

"Not a chance Danvers. I need to take down my mother and if I've learned anything, Luthors can only fall to their own."

Alex felt a wave of assurance from Lena's conviction, "And from twenty five story balconies, or blown up planes, or-"

"Not happening Agent Danvers."

"Okay text me when she arrives and I'll send them over."

* * *

  
After getting off the phone with Kara, Lena was racked with guilt over how easy it was to lure the blonde into what she thought was such an obvious trap. She simply misquoted "Hakuna Matata" and Kara was practically flying through her front door. But of course it wouldn't be obvious to Kara, Supergirl secret or not, Lena knew the blonde trusted her in all the ways that mattered. 

Lena handed Kara the remote when her surroundings seemed to catch up with her "Why don't you pull it up and I'll call for takeout."

When Lena returned Kara still hadn't changed from the homescreen, "Hey Lena? Why do you live in a hotel? I mean it's a nice hotel and this is a really nice room, I think every little kid wishes they could live in a hotel, but you moved your company a couple years ago now, and you don't go on that many business trip, if any-"

"There's a jacuzzi tub. I got attached."

That snapped Kara out of her rambling, "Jacuzzi tub, really?"

"No, I never got around to finalizing my move to National City, the company's sure, but for a while I was just waiting for Supergirl to run me out of town. And besides, I've never really done roots, or making places feel like home. I don't think I've ever felt at home."

Kara looked down guiltily, "Supergirl wouldn't do that. Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Well after a while it was kind of embarrassing. I meant to go apartment hunting within the first year if I made it through eight months, but with all the," she made a lazy gesture with her hand, "you know. It kept getting put off."

"Well we can start tomorrow! Hey you can move in with me while we look and get started on finding what things feel homey for you."

Lena was touched by the offer. She felt her eyes tear up and covered it with a laugh. She realized what she was about to lose for the foreseeable future. _Too late now,_ she'd already sent the signal to Alex that Kara had arrived. _Please let her forgive me after all this,_ "No need for that, thank you for the offer, though I'm not sure how well you'd like me as a roommate; I'm an insomniac workaholic with alarms before five in the morning six days a week. I actually have been looking this past month, I finally found a place last week, and move in tomorrow. Before you offer, no. I hired a moving crew, and most of my things have already been shipped over from Metropolis. I had to come clean to you before moving out, it wouldn't have felt right carrying the secret into my new home." _Okay, laying it on a bit thick_ , she thought as Kara shifted uncomfortably looking down at the remote in her lap "Now come on, I thought it was a crime that I hadn't seen _The_ _Lion King_ , we wouldn't want Alex coming in here to drag me away in cuffs, again."

They got through more of the movie than Lena expected and she knew the waves of tension going through her was putting Kara on edge, she nearly jumped out of her seat when the phone went off. It was the front desk informing her that a group of delivery men had arrived. She told them to let them up earlier, but gave the okay again. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door and to her surprise it actually was two delivery guys from the restaurant carrying their massive order. Kara scarfed down over half of their food and they had started _Mulan_ when Lena wondered if Alex had backed out, she relaxed, and began to enjoy the evening with her best friend. 

Then there was another knock on the door. Lena had noticed Kara tense moments before, and assumed that she had overheard some of the more risqué things that were known to occur in hotels that serve the elite. She knew what was coming, had given Alex the final okay, but when the door broke open swinging from its hinges the panic she felt was real.

Four large men flooded into the suite and grabbed the both of them, keeping them facing each other. They had been watching with the lights out, not that it mattered, the men's faces were covered anyway. Kara watched Lena struggle and was reminded to do the same, giving into her attacker's manipulation of pinning her arms to her side. The biggest guy, who seemed to be in charge, gruffly ordered, "We were only told to take out the Luthor, leave Blondie, she can watch."

Kara screamed out, "No!" Breaking free from her attacker and lunging at Lena's with incredible speed. Somehow he was ready for it and passed Lena off to his buddy in front of the balcony door.

Lena's struggling doubled in effort as she tried to get him to move away from the open sliding glass. Then boss man pulled out a gun and shot into the ceiling before aiming at Lena's head.

Now this was not the first time that Lena had stared down a gun. Out of all the times it had happened this was probably the least concerning. She knew these men weren't actually threatening her life, it's not what was tasked to them, and dealing with a body and a bloody hotel room would be too messy, not to mention Kara as a witness, aka Supergirl six feet away, ready to save her. Lena was impressed by the specs Alex had given them, it was the perfect set up. Only Supergirl would be able to beat the bullet before it made contact with her head and the big guy was too far away from Kara to stop from taking the shot but close enough to Lena for even moderate accuracy to hit something important. That chilling thought was quite sobering actually, fear suddenly struck through Lena like lightning. She turned to see what Kara would do.

Lena heard the second gunshot go off and watched Kara clear the space faster than humanly possible to take the bullet for her, catching and crushing it in her hand. Then all hell broke lose.

Kara took care of the thugs, not that they were really trying to fight her off after that display. They all backed away to the door, the big guy was the last to retreat, firing off a few more shots into Kara's chest for good measure. To be sure, he sent a glare Lena's way, she gave him the smallest of nods, and he took the signal, following his buddies out the broken door, their job complete.

Kara finally turned back to her, sheepish look on her face and three smoking holes in her shirt. "Lena, I..."

Right, Lena had to act now, her eyes were glued to the burned holes in Kara's periwinkle shirt, the rich blue of the supersuit peeking through. She knew. She had known and accepted that her best friend was secretly Supergirl, but knowing and seeing sunshiny, unimposing Kara Danvers taking bullets, unscathed, for her, were two entirely different things. Like theorizing or learning about the double helix shape of DNA and actually looking through an electron microscope. 

"What the fuck, Kara." It wasn't even a question, just a statement to express...something, even Lena wasn't sure. She saw thoughts fly across Kara's face wavering between worry and concern, or maybe that was fear? 

Kara took a shakey breath and took a step towards Lena, the bullets shook out from her shirt, flattened on impact. There was nothing the brunette wanted to do more than wrap her in a hug and tell her that everything was okay, that she was okay, thanks to her, that Kara was Supergirl, and Lena knew, and that was okay too. But she forced herself to take a step back, hardly noticing she'd crossed out onto the balcony.

Kara stopped, and gave a weak chuckle "Um, you know- wow. Adrenaline is crazy, right. I heard of a mother lifting a car-"

Okay, now Lena was ready to put on a show, "Seriously Kara!? Lifting a car is not catching bullets in your bare hand, or crossing a room at incredible speeds. So much about you just started making sense, oh my god, and you're still trying to lie to me!"

"No, I'm not! I'm not trying to lie, I've wanted to tell you for so long, Lena."

"Then tell me..." Lena prepared herself for what was next, whether that was tearing out her friend's heart or backing out she hadn't decided yet.

Kara gaped for a moment, trying to find the words. They were so simple, she's said them before, hadn't she? It was the first thing she even knew about herself, a deep part of her that she had wanted to share with Lena for so long. Why were they getting stuck now!

In the silence Lena had managed to brace herself. She gave a cruel scoff that could cut through you like a knife, she'd learnt that from being on the other end of it from her mother and brother alike. "Well..."

Rao when did Lena's voice get so cold. "I...I-"

"'I...I-' I should have known, youre just like the others. Of course you could never trust a Luthor, why did I ever think otherwise? Fine, don't tell me." Lena couldn't believe what she was saying, she really hoped that Kara wouldn't but she had to be sure. Actions spoke louder than words right? She accused Kara of not trusting her, but she trusted Kara with everything she was. She stared at her best friend standing in such despair, and hoped that at some point the message would come through just when Kara needed it in the months to come. 

Lena backed up and leaned far over the edge of the balcony railing. And then she was falling.

Kara screamed as Lena disappeared over the short barrier and raced to jump after her, not caring that Alex would kill her for flying without the suit. "Lena!!" She dove after the woman, catching her gently, fifteen floors down, fifteen too close to the ground.

Lena could feel Kara trembling, still strong, as she raised them back up to the suite. As they crested over the balcony Lena could tell Kara didn't want to let go. If she were honest she didn't want to either, but Lena knew she would need to become quite acquainted with dishonesty. She pulled herself away from Kara, still floating a few inches above the balcony floor in her khakis and buttoned shirt, hair tied back and glasses perched on her nose. Lena could almost feel the distance she was putting between them, like a tethered line harshly ripping something out of her with no remorse.

Kara could only focus on one thing, Lena's heartbeat, clear and calm even through the fall. She soaked in it, memorising it like she expected the worse to be coming, that this was the end of something. It finally registered that Lena had left her arms and they had fallen to her sides. Above Lena's aching heartbeat, _why was Lena in pain? Apologize, you have to help her!_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Lena clear her throat.

"Please Lena I never meant-"

"I know, just- leave, Supergirl. It's been a tiring evening." Lena turned inside and closed the balcony door behind her, audibly locking it. Silent tears streamed down her face. She knew she couldn't sob and wail like she wanted to, like her chest was screaming for her to do. After all, Kara was still outside, she didn't expect her to leave anytime soon, despite the directive. She briefly worried if it would get cold out in the middle of the night, before realising Kara probably wouldn't notice if it did. She still wanted to give her a blanket, better yet call her inside. 

She picked up Kara's things, finding the hero's bright red cape stuffed in the bag. Huh, so it was detachable, and surprisingly soft. She pulled it out entirely and crawled into bed, wrapping herself up in it like a blanket. It smelled like Kara, with an added layer of ozone and sunlight, if it had a smell. 

She didn't know how long she stayed like that, but she heard movement leaving the balcony and passing her window, she always left the curtain shut and she was pretty sure Kara wouldn't stoop to using her x-ray vision, at least not yet. She faintly remembered to check in with Alex and pulled out her phone to shoot of a couple brief texts to both the agent and Her assistant.

[ _It's done, she's headed your way._ ]

[ _cancel all of my meetings tomorrow_ ]

Only one responded.

* * *

Alex had just heard her phone chime as she saw her sister climb into her apartment through her window. With a heavy sigh she ignored the device to handle the emotional damage control of her own making, “You know, I have a perfectly good door, right?” The blonde fully pulled herself in and just barely straitened out allowing Alex to get a look at her. 

For the most part, Supergirl looked like herself it would be hard not to with the bold insignia across her chest however Alex could see things in her sister’s stance that immediately revealed that Lena had followed through on their plan.

For one, Kara’s hair was wind mussed, a side effect of flying that rarely took noticeable hold when the blonde was happily zipping around, carefully navigating the city’s alternating wind tunnels. Next was the sag in her shoulders, Kara always managed to stand tall in the super suit, somehow carrying the weight of being a symbol of hope like it was nothing, as if her physical strength helped hold her up ;seeing her now was like that strength hadbeen sucked out of her. Some part of Alex took vague note of the missing cape, but latched onto the bent glasses in Kara’s clenched hand. Despite being nearly indestructible, her sister always treated the glasses with care, Kara had once told her that she knew it was a lousy disguise but committing to it made her feel close to Clark even though they’d made homes in different cities. 

Realising that her sister hadn’t so much as looked up at her earlier comment, Alex physically brought her over to the couch and sat down in front of her. She barely reacted to being moved, it was like she was in a trance. 

Alex again, tried to get her attention, “Kara?”

“She hates me,” it was barely a whisper and was cut off by a sob.

Knowing that she wasn’t supposed to know Alex asked, “Who?”

“Lena. She found out that I’m Supergirl tonight.” Kara took a shakey breath and spoke up, “I knew I should have told her before, or earlier I guess, I don’t even know before what, but I just should have. She still gave me the chance to tell her, to tell her the right way and I couldn’t. Alex, I just couldn’t say it, I couldn’t say anything, she was so angry, Rao, and I had practiced and tried to find the right way or one that wouldn’t hurt and I waited too long, it got messed up ‘cause of some stupid hitmen, and now she hates me.”

Forgetting her role for a moment a the sight of her near invincible sister broken up like this Alex tried to comfort her, “I don’t think Lena hates you; I dont think she can.” 

“Yes she does, she fell off the balcony trying to get away from me me.”

“Wait really!” She nearly choked trying to stifle her laugh. 

“Alex, she dismissed me as Supergirl and literally locked me out on the terrace. She doesn’t see me as Kara Danvers anymore. I’m just another Super that’s lied to her. She thinks I don’t trust her.”

“I’m sorry Kara. I can try to talk to her?”

“No, I have to make this right, it’s my fault and it was my secret. I’ll find some way to apologise and we can go back to normal, right?” 

She actually sounded hopeful and it crushed Alex a little knowing that she was the one preventing any reconciliation, “I don’t think it’s that simple. She thinks we’ve all been lying to her and we have, that isn’t going to go away with a little apology.”

Kara sat up straighter as she began to formulate a plan, “Well, I can make a big apology. She filled my office with flowers in thanks for just doing my job. I’m Supergirl, I can top that, I need to convince her to forgive me.”

“Maybe you should think about this a bit more? And think smaller-”

“But the longer I think the longer she’s upset,” Kara stated like it was obvious.

“But, apologising for not telling her you’re Supergirl by using the fact that you’re Supergirl to what shower her in apology gifts?”

“If I have to.” Kara gave a determined nod. 

Alex had to remind herself that this was possibly the worst time to address that. _That_ being why the blonde was so eager to get back into Lena’s good graces and show off her abilities through gifts and feats of affection. Instead she backed off leaving Kara in her blissful ignorance of why she was so hurt by this lapse in friendship, realising now would only twist the knife. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *2/24 made small edits for general legibility and minor tweaks for continuity. Also realising i have no idea how to pace these chapters next one could be half or double the length we’ll see ig.


	4. Chapter 4

[ _Tomorrow is cleared_ ]

Jess was not unused to unanswered messages from her boss, Miss Luthor's concentration tended to get swept up by projects, or planning, or news, or Miss Danvers, and responses were often overly brief or delayed. Still, once she'd completed the task of rescheduling the CEO's week, clearing the next three days for good measure, she expected to wake up to an update on a spreadsheet, or notification that a document had been signed and was ready to send off to Legal, but there was nothing. No notifications indicating her boss had worked up to or through the odd hours of the morning exchanging emails with foreign offices, or researching suppliers across the country. As if Miss Luthor has actually acted like a normal human being and went to sleep. 

She got up and went to the office as normal, preparing to attempt to send Miss Luthor home or field calls for the rest of the day. Seven turned to eight and then nine, and still Miss Luthor hadn't shown up. This was unheard of, and was becoming concerning. She checked her phone and email again to see if her boss had left any indication, beyond clearing her schedule, that she would be taking a sick day, nothing. Even when Miss Luthor was sick, she showed up at seven thirty and pretended to read through proposals and contracts until two, when Miss Arias dragged her out of the building as she left to pick up her daughter. 

Uncertain, the assistant sent off another text.

[ _Everything okay?_ ] 

Another hour passed in mindless secretarial work. The grey text beneath her message indicated that it was seen, but no response was forthcoming. From some angles this may be considered overstepping, however when one's boss has propensity for getting kidnapped, some things, such as GPS phone tracing, become necessary. Jess pulled up the location app and saw that the green dot indicating Miss Luthor's phone was still at the hotel. The hotel she was supposed to be moving out of today. _Curiouser and curiouser..._

The elevator across from Jess' desk chimed and she quickly put down her phone and pretended to focus on her computer. To her surprise, Miss Danvers stepped out, looking depressed if one could ever call the embodiment of a labrador retriever depressed. Her arms were full with what Jess would bet on identifying as apology sweets, the bags labeled with the name of Lena's favorite French patisserie... in Nice.

Jess supressed a sigh. _So that's why she's not in_ ; Miss Luthor finally put together that the two blondes helplessly following her around were one and the same. 

Jess was aware this was something she wasn't supposed to know, but it wasn't that big of a jump after Miss Danvers had sped in and out of the office faster than humanly possible one too many times. Also there were the rumors that Miss Danvers was the famous "Kiera" who had survived as Cat Grant's assistant for two whole years before being offered any position she wanted in the media company. The executive assistant horror stories that came out of that building... Jess believed that the only way "Kiera" could have pulled it off was with super powers. After meeting Miss Danvers herself, it seemed she wasn't far off.

At first Jess had wondered if Miss Danvers was just poor at disguising, really a ponytail and glasses did not a disguise make, but it seemed effective enough to anyone who didn't look too hard. And she knew her boss had looked. It was ultimately her faith in Miss Luthor that suffered for willfully believing the humble smiles and awkward charm. Early on, after the free office access, Jess thought it was a ploy to investigate the newest Luthor on the scene, she was ready to defend her boss to anyone that even looked at the youngest Luthor odd, Jess assumed that after an assessment was made on Miss Luthor's good intentions, that Miss Danvers would retreat back into the crowd of reporters at every LCorp press event. She was wrong. The blonde kept appearing, at least three times a week, for lunch, or calling an end to the work day, or attending functions. 

Or like now, apparently, with authentic French pastry... _from France_. God, she didn't get paid enough for this. Actually she got paid more than enough for this, it was part of her raise when she agreed to move to National City with the company; but the phrase still stood because Jess did not need to see how much of a hopeless lesbian her boss was and how it was apparently contagious to superheroes in short skirts.

"She's not in today." Jess said curtly, She could tell the blonde was trying to listen through the door.

"What? She's always in." 

_Great, the pout could get bigger_. Jess replied curtly, "Sick day."

"She wasn't sick last night." 

_Last night huh?_ Jess raised an eyebrow, and waited for Miss Danvers to catch herself.

"I, uh mean... we uh had a Disney movie night, ‘cause she hadn’t seen any how unbelievable is that?”

 _Very, unbelievable,_ Jess thought, considering how she had overheard Miss arias and Miss Luthor obsessively comparing the originals and recent life action remakes after the CEO had her pull strings for an advanced private screening for the Arias girl’s birthday. Cutting through red tape at the infamous Mouse House was one of the herculean tasks that Jess was particularly proud of and she knew Miss Luthor was impressed by if her bonus last year was anything to go by. 

Before she could comment, Miss Danvers had continued. “She wasn't sick or anything then, but there were four guys that attacked the hotel suite, shoot were you not supposed to know she was still living there, because I didn’t know until yesterday? But I thought she'd still come in, she always comes to work."

"She was attacked?" Is that why she isn't responding? Was she hit in the head and fell into a coma after Miss Danvers left for the night? Did she bleed out refusing medical care? That was definitely something her boss would do. She could imagine Miss Luthor ensuring a kid with a sprained wrist from a bike accident got elite treatment while she waved off doctors eying her own open head wound.

"Oh, yeah, but it's fine... um Supergirl saved her- us I mean, but they were there for her you know? And the thugs ran off-" Miss Danvers was interrupted by her own phone chiming. She placed down the pastries on the edge of Jess' desk and fished around for her phone. Her face fell even further at the message that was left for her. "Darn, I have to go there's a ba- a... barnyard fair? Enjoythepastries!" And Miss Danvers disappeared into the elevator.

Jess pulled up the live local news feed on her computer just in time to see Supergirl arrive on scene to stop an armed bank robbery. It was over quickly and the news cameras focused in on the hero taking pictures with the ex-hostages she'd just saved and waving to the authorities. A reporter shouted out asking "Supergirl! Where's your iconic red cape?" The blonde just smiled, pretending not to hear, unlikely considering superhearing, and flew off.

It was fairly clear that Miss Luthor would not be making an appearance today so Jess finished up the day's work by noon deciding that anything that came up she could handle from her phone or tablet; there was a CEO she had to check on. The GPS showed that Miss Luthor hadn't left the hotel yet despite an eleven thirty check out, and there actually was a time sensitive document that needed a signature...or so Jess told herself.

She collected her things as well as Miss Danver's pastries and headed over to the hotel. On the way a headline popped up, she had notifications set for new stories about LCorp or its CEO, breaking news about last night's attack by one Kara Danvers. _Well that was quick; what reporter needs to go to a war zone when they have unfettered access to Lena Luthor?_

* * *

  
Lena groaned as she was woken by excessive knocking on her suite's door. She had put out the do not disturb tag the first time she was woken by her phone, just to crawl back into bed. She'll function tomorrow, and get on with her and Alex's plan, but didn't she deserve one day to mope about tearing apart her closest friendship?

The knocking suddenly stopped and Lena thanked the dieties she didn't believe in, that was until the door opened. She refused to roll over but heard the visitor thanking whatever hotel staff had let them in and place down a crinkling paper bag on the table. Oh no, if it was Kara with sweets, she was calling the whole thing off, accepting whatever apology or poor excuse the blonde gave and just sending a hitman after her mother. Fine, probably not the hitman part… maybe. 

Unfortunately it was not Kara. "Miss Luthor, good you're not dead."

 _I want to be_ , Lena thought, finally turning over to see her assistant awkwardly standing in her living space. She should stand, regain some semblance of dignity with her employee.

Some part of her remembered when they were in a similar position. Right before Lex’s trial, everything in her life felt like it was tanking, the company, her illusion of family, what few friends she had left and sold any scrap of privacy she had to cheap media outlets. In retrospect they were more acquaintances using her for some press thrills than friends. Back then it was Sam and Jess, then mere business colleagues, who pulled her up, dusted her off and supported her without question each in their own way as she did the only thing she could: burry herself in work. This was nothing like that. She turned back over, pulling the cape blanket tighter around herself.

"So that's why Supergirl is flying around without a cape today. Miss Luthor, you should know that Miss Danvers stopped by the office earlier... with penance... from France. I left it on the table. Whatever she did, however poorly she broke the news, she's sorry, and after hearing that you didn't come in to the office, she's worried.” When she didn’t get a reply, Jess continued, “Sorry if I'm overstepping here Miss Luthor, but might I advise that there are two options. Hear her out and accept that you have Supergirl on speed dial, something very useful considering the near monthly incidents, or don't and make the both of you miserable. But either way you have to get out of bed today, you're moving to the apartment today, I assure you it also has a bed, one with better sheets."

"Jess,"

"Yes Miss Luthor."

"Kara is Supergirl"

"Yes, Miss Luthor."

Lena nodded to her self, sitting up and facing her assistant. _I don't pay her enough for what I'm about to drag her into._ "Jess, call me Lena."

"Yes Miss Luthor."

"I mean it this time. We have to talk about this."

"About what?... Lena"

"Well, Supergirl's identity for one."

"I've known. I signed an NDA that anything I learn due to my position in the company is not to be shared with competitors, I assumed the people out for your life counted as such."

"She's really not subtle... I've known too."

"Then, if I may be frank, why the sick day?"

"My mother."

"Was she behind the thugs last night?"

"No, I was."

"I'm sorry, one second." Jess walked over to Lena's mini bar and took out two drinks, bringing them back to the bed and perching on the side. She handed one to her boss and gave cheers before downing it. She sighed, "So, you called a hit out on yourself, continue."

"It wasn't a hit. It was staged." She saw Jess look up to the bullet hole in the ceiling. "It was orchestrated by Agent Danvers and I to scare or force Kara into revealing her identity to me."

"Her sister was in on it?"

"I should start at the beginning." Lena took the drink Jess had brought her. "Kara is supergirl and I'm a Luthor-"

"I think that's a bit too far." 

"I'm the only person that can take down my mother and her anti-alien operation, Cadmus. Alex surmised that it's only possible as an inside job."

"And you're too close to Supergirl to be let in without suspicion. You're letting Kara think you're mad at her for for not telling you about her identity, and you're waiting for your mother to show up and take you under her wing."

"Exactly, you are too perceptive."

"It's part of the job, my boss doesn't know how to send a reply."

Lena laughed, maybe she should have opened up to Jess earlier, "Good to know I'm hiring the right people.” She looked down for a moment steeling herself, and taking a sip “Jess, I'm going to work for Cadmus."

"I'll go with you."

Not for the first time, Lena wondered what she did to deserve this woman’s loyalty. "No, I need you to keep LCorp afloat in my absence. Help Sam with whatever she needs, you know what decisions I'd make, and you'll be the only one able to contact me. I'll probably need you to run messages between Alex and I."

"Okay."

"Okay? No objection, or questions?"

"I don't think it's my place." 

"I'm asking this as a partner dragging you into a dangerous undercover operation, not as your boss; you think this is a terrible idea, don't you?"

"Yes. I think you agree that this is a terrible idea, but you've already set it in motion. News got out about the attack as well as your day off. I think your mother is probably on her way over with a five point proposal, and Kara is basically groveling for your forgiveness, did I mention she flew to France to get you breakfast?"

"I can't face her."

"That's going to make joining her anti-alien terrorist group difficult."

"Not my mother, Kara. I feel bad enough making her think I'm upset with her, I can't face her apology, I'm the one lying now." Lena tipped back the rest of the small bottle. 

"Well she doesn't know your new address and I can have the lobby turn her away if she comes back to the office."

"Crap, the move, what time is it?"

"Afternoon, I've already checked out downstairs and have a car waiting. I also have the supplier's contract that needs your approval and signature by four."

"How are you always this on top of everything?" 

"I'm the best paid assistant in this half of the country."

"Good, wanna make it the hemisphere?" Lena readied herself and finally stood folding the cape as she pulled together the remainder of her things into a carryon luggage. She eyed Kara's bag before packing the cape amongst her own things. 

When she was all packed she and Jess headed out of the suite, she grabbed Kara's gift on the way. Yes she felt guilty, but she wasn't going to turn down her favorite pastry, who knows when she'd next get to Nice. They stopped at the front desk to leave them Kara's things for when she came back for them.

Stepping into the town car she directed, "Call Agent Danvers to meet us at the apartment, I'll look over that contract on the way."

"Yes, Miss Luthor." Jess answered pulling out her phone and following Lena into the vehicle.

 _She might be better at this whole undercover thing than I am._ Lena thought as she accepted the tablet her assistant had handed to her.  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Stepping into her new apartment, _new home_ she mentally corrected, Lena was struck by how unhomey the space felt. To be fair, this was the first time she had actually set foot in the place, but everything was designed and decorated to her specifications and with her own belongings, she should have felt some sort of attachment or anticipation at least; yet, nothing. 

The doorman that had shown her and Jess upstairs to the penthouse gave kind parting words and left the key in a bowl by the door before taking his leave. The door shutting behind him felt like just another part of the scheme keeping her and Kara apart, as some part of Lena realised that Kara wouldn’t enter this space for a long time, if ever. She wouldn’t be able to fill this home with laughter and friendship, showing Kara or even Sam around the few momentos with happy memories she brought over from the Luthor mansion. 

Jess had made herself a mini office at the kitchen island, fielding the constant stream of emails directed at the CEO. Said executive robotically pulled in her suitcase and plopped down on the floor of her lounge area to open it. The first thing she saw was Supergirl’s bright red cape; she gently took it out and placed it behind her head on the couch. The rest of the suitcase was pretty sparse, with just the bare minimum of toiletries and the last clothes she had cleaned by the hotel‘s in-house service. Really these could be left packed for her next business trip. Lena sighed and zipped up the case, standing it on it’s wheels and resisting the urge to kick it in the vague direction of the coat closet to deal with later. She turned and unfolded the cape, debating wrapping herself in it to continue the hard work of ignoring the world. 

“I would put that somewhere else.” Jess interrupted. She had been watching her boss’ strange and listless movement out of the corner of her eye and decided that she had to draw the line somewhere. That somewhere happened to be using the iconic cape of the city’s resident superhero as a throw blanket, but at least she had a reason. “Alex is on her way, she’ll offer to return it.” 

That snapped Lena out of it completely, “You’re right, thanks.” _Thanks for not questioning why I’m keeping it._ She tossed the cape over her arm and led the small luggage to the entry closet with small kicks then continued on to stash the red prize deeper in the apartment. 

As she reentered the main room Lena noted that Jess had stood to answer the intercom connected to the front desk to announce visitors. She crossed over to where her assistant had set up in her open kitchen grabbing the bag of pastry and a plate from the second cupboard she opened, another reminder of her unfamiliar surroundings. A small voice in her head, that sounded suspiciously like Lillian, drilled in that having light offerings available was always good form when having company. 

She shook that thought away and put down the plate taking a look at Jess’ screen displaying the latest design for LCorp’s portable solar battery pending her approval. Without warning, Jess swiped it up and locked the screen. Startled, Lena noticed that Alex had made it up the elevator and that her assistant had let her in. Alex looked at her expectantly and Lena realised she had missed some exchange, “Sorry, what was that?”

“I asked what you were working on, but your assistant doesn't seem keen on sharing.” She eyed the fierce woman warily.

Holding the tablet securely Jess professionally defended saying, “It pertains to sensitive information regarding ongoing company interests. If you wish to see it, get a warrant, Agent.”

“Sorry I asked." Alex stepped closer to Lena in surrender and whispered, "Is she alway like this?”

Lena laughed at that, “No, but we’ve finally got to fine-tuning a passion project of mine. We’ve gotten this far without any leaks to the press or competitors so we’re all a bit protective.”

“Message received, I’ll never ask again.” Alex directed at Jess who began to relax. 

"Though, Jess, I discussed some of the theory behind it with Kara so it's not exactly classified information."

At Jess' unimpressed look Alex butted in, "No, I get it, I'm the wrong Danvers. No offense taken, I guess."

“So... Kara,” Lena interjected, “how is she?”

“I’m not really sure. She came by last night a wreck but flew off and I haven’t seen her today.”

Lena took a seat at the kitchen island and pointed out the plate of treats, silently inviting Alex to pick ”She brought these to my office this morning, I wasn't in though. ”

“Well, I told her to go small,” Alex considered the assortment wondering when Noonans started offering decorative tarts. 

“They’re French.” Jess said bluntly returning to her own stool.

Alex immediately understood Jess’ exasperation and turned down the guilt pastries. “Ah, I knew she hadn't listened."

They all awkwardly paused for a moment until Alex couldn't take it, "Well anyway, I have some other things for you. Unfortunately no less guilt ridden.” 

Lena sighed seeing Alex swing off her bag. She sat up and did her best to put on her professional mask. 

The agent reached in and pulled out two phones, holding one to each of them. “They’re burners, kind of. DEO issue and encrypted on our servers. Relay anything incriminating to Lillian or any other individuals involved in Cadmus through these, Jess, yours is the only one that connects to both of ours, please don’t lose it. I also would recommend not communicating by name, just in case. It goes without saying but everything on these will hold up as evidence if we catch her.”

“ _When_ we catch her.” The assertion was met by an uncomfortable silence threaded with doubt.

Alex tried to shake it off by leaning on the counter and thinking of what was necessary for their next step, “Is it too soon to hear from her?”

“Who knows." Lena admitted, "My mother watches me closely I’m sure she’s put together that I’ve fallen out with Supergirl, she could show up tomorrow or next month, there’s no way of knowing until she does.”

“Oh great.” The sarcastic tone earned Jess two surprised expressions, one more amused than the other, "What?" the assistant defended, pointing between them, "You think either of you two can be considered patient?"

They were stunned, though Lena recovered faster and conceded, "She has a point, fighting aliens isn't exactly desk work, Agent Danvers. I, on the other hand, listen to old white men drone on about how any deviation from fifty year old business practices is doomed to steal their fortunes."

"Oh sure, you're a saint. How many of them did you boot in your first six months?" Alex fired back, " _And_ how can you say you have patience when you spend the rest of your time making scientific advancements and building tech to make the next millennium jealous?"

"I fell off a balcony for you and this is how you repay me!?"

Alex leaned back with a smug smile, "Nah, you totally fell for my sister."

Jess quietly laughed as she refocused on the work in front of her, content to let the two duke it out while someone in the room was productive. She unblocked Lillian's contacts, not that they were ever really successful in stopping the woman when she wanted a word, but at the very least it could serve as an indication that Lena was willing to listen when she did approach.

* * *

After grabbing lunch on her way back from Lena's Alex was back in the hustle and bustle of the DEO, keeping tabs on the constant minor crises just waiting for Supergirl who she found out hadn't checked in all morning. 

A quick call to James had told her that Kara had stopped by at CatCo early to drop off an article on the staged attack. She read it on her phone and prayed halfway through that Lena wouldn't see it. After the cold facts in the first paragraph about suspect descriptions and the standard reminder about contacting the police, the rest of the column was a thinly veiled apology on behalf of Supergirl for "not acting sooner" and a promise to "always be there when Lena calls," _Not even Miss Luthor, huh_. Honestly, Alex was surprised this made it past Kara's editor, knowing how Snapper scrutinised every comma published under his leadership, it was quite the feat to have slipped this under his nose.

A faint whoosh down the hall told Alex that Supergirl had finally entered the building and was overdue for a few confrontations, she just didn't know which to start with. She had barely put her phone down when Kara appeared in front of her, suspiciously cheerful. _Still no cape though, weird_ , Alex noted.

"Hey Alex." 

"Supergirl, busy morning? I hear this is the first time you've been in."

"Sorry about leaving like that last night,” Kara launched into an apology, seemed she was full of those recently, “um I remembered I forgot to submit an article last night so I got it in this morning before Snapper noticed." 

_That explains the public apology,_ Alex ticked off her internal list of things to address.

"Then there was that bank robbery and a few muggings, and-" Kara started to trail off.

"You were avoiding me?" Alex said knowingly. 

"And I was totally avoiding you. You told me not to do anything and I didn't listen. I tried to though, it was just breakfast I swear!"

Alex sighed knowing where this was going but having to ask anyway "From what continent?"

"Um, a close one?" She shrunk a little at Alex's unimpressed look, "Europe."

"That took you all morning?"

"No, an hour, tops, I think."

"So how did it go?" Alex regretted asking when she saw her sister's face abruptly fall.

"Well, I didn't see her, she didn't go into work. She _always_ goes to work. This is my fault... I really hurt her"

_No it's not, it's mine,_ Alex wanted to say. It was always unsettling when Kara was in a bad mood, her optimism and openness typically shooed away spells of gloom before long, but Alex knew this was just the beginning of what her sister's heart would have to endure. She tilted her head and asked, "So what are you going to do next now that foreign guilt tarts didn't pan out?"

"I really don't know, more global deliveries? Notes, but they wouldn't feel like enough. And I can't force her to see me; I'm sure Jess won't let me camp out her office when she does go back, and she finally let me know where she lived just to move. This gave her the perfect timing to shut me out when I just need to see her, I need her to listen to me at least try to apologise for real. I need-" the Kryptonian suddenly lost steam and cut herself off, "I mean, could search the whole city for her, but you're right, throwing Supergirl solutions at this could make it worse. I just, I miss her Alex, so much. I don't know why but it hurts and I don't know how to fix this."

Alex did the only thing she could and wrapped her arms around the blonde as tears started to escape. "I know," she soothed. She was brought back to her own despair when Maggie had left her. It had felt soul crushing, being left by someone, the first someone, who she thought understood her completely, and who she connected with like no one else. From outside she could tell that what Kara and Lena had was special, and had the potential to surpass what she had felt for Maggie because of the time they had spent cultivating a friendship unlike any other. Perhaps she was lucky that at least Kara seemed mostly unaware or unable to label her feelings for the CEO, if on top this pain Kara faced the might have beens that still plagued Alex she could surely never forgive herself.

She wanted nothing more than to save Kara this hurt, but her and Lena's entire plan hindered on Supergirl not taking part. So she hugged her sister tighter, thinking that if she got through Kara's superstrength she might feel how sorry she was for making her cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thank so much for all the really kind comments! It’s not something I expected but it’s SO appreciated!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this feels like filler, I admit. But it picks up from here I swear.

The next week, Kara tried everything she could think of to see Lena. While the lobby still allowed her up to the executive office thank you press badge, Jess was a more difficult obstacle when no longer accepting bribes. Worse was Jess finally telling her three days into this new routine that Lena had opted to work from home that week to "settle into the new apartment." After Kara had shuffled off dejectedly, it occurred to her to check if it wasn't one of the assistant's tactics to send her on her way. To her dismay, flying by the CEO's office window confirmed that Lena really hadn't come into the office. _Well, she has to come in eventually; how long can you really run a company remotely?_ Kara reasoned when she came in at the same time the following day. 

To say Jess was getting tired of this phase of waiting would have already been an understatement. The fourth day that Kara walked out of the elevators, more determined than ever, she was ready to drag Lena into her office by force to give an official directive that she didn't want to see the blonde. But no, Miss Luthor had chosen the cowards way out, believing that given time, Miss Danvers, Supergirl, would lose hope. _She's the Beacon of Hope; by definition, she can't run out,_ Jess thought as she purposefully avoided eye contact. Instead, she focused on the screen in front of her until it became obstructed by steam as a coffee cup was placed in front of her, at least it saves me a coffee run. 

"I don't know what to tell you, Miss Danvers, she's not in, and she won't be for the rest of the week."

"I know, but could you just let me in to leave something for her? Or can you get her a message for me?"

Trying not to sound too harsh, Jess looked up, "If Miss Luthor is avoiding you, it's because she feels she has good reason. I've found that it's her way of asking for time to work things out on her own. It's best to give it to her."

"But, I just have a short message."

"I'm sure you'll get to tell her." Jess saw the time and abruptly stood, gathering a few folders and her tablet, "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to sit in on a project meeting in our dear leader's absence." The shorter woman briskly headed downstairs to the conference room.

Kara was about to shuffle into the elevator when she realised that she was just left alone, unattended, outside Lena's office. She debated for a moment if she should go in then used the slightest bit of super speed to sneak through the door. 

Things rarely ever changed in the space. Other than the desk's fluctuating quantity of paper and clutter, what Kara liked to joke was in correlation to anything from Lena's stress levels to her sanity, items in the room were mostly for show and intimidation, never pulled down or moved around, they were meant to reflect on who sat in the high backed chair. Seeing Lena's desk bare outside of the rare formal meeting was unheard of, and it took Kara a moment name the uncomfortable feeling at the sight. Lena's office was a blank slate like anyone else could come in and take over.

A jaunty ringtone startled Kara out of her observations. Remembering she couldn't be found, she rushed to answer her phone. "Hey, James!"

"Um, Kara, where are you? Snapper called everyone in for assignments like ten minutes ago."

"I'm at LCorp for a story, um, there's a project development? I figured I'd do a piece for the science and tech column, less pressure."

"Yeah, Supergirl has been pretty busy with the increased Cadmus activity. I can pass that along, but you should stop by yourself after."

"Will do. Oh, another idea I had, less hard news, more opinion, that I'd like your thoughts on."

"Okay, Kara, shoot."

"What do you get someone to hear your apology when they won't talk to you?"

"Um, that depends, I guess. Am I apologizing for something big or small and do I think their anger and silence is justified. Basically how bad did I screw up?"

"Very bad."

"Hmmm...Something extravagant could cheapen how heartfelt my apology is, like trying to buy forgiveness. Maybe flowers and a note, if we're not talking in person. There's no guarantee they'll read it, but and the flowers are kinda cliche. I guess it's just important that it be personal and honest. How would this go in an article anyway?"

"A, um, advice column, yeah on second thought, it doesn't seem very compelling. Thanks for hearing me out James, see you soon." She hung up and listened for a moment, checking that there was still no sound coming from the hall. 

* * *

By Monday, Jess had successfully bullied Lena out of her cowardice, at least partially, and forced her to return to the office. Admittedly, the week away only served to tighten the knot of anxiety making itself at home in Lena's stomach. _Maybe returning to some kind of normal would help?_ She hoped as she got into the office elevator. As the elevator rose up to the executive floor, Lena became more nervous. Jess had told her Kara had been making daily visits, and she had come in later than usual to try to miss her.

The elevator chimed, reaching her floor; she stepped out and was greeted by her assistant launching into her schedule as she followed her into her office.

"There is a department meeting and three project updates you wanted to oversee, two overlap, so I figured you would hear the opening status of one before catching the closing wrap up of the other, your pick for which goes first."

"Ask Sam if she'll go to the department meeting, and I liked your notes from last week, pick a project, we'll split up for the overlap... something the matter?" She added when she saw the look on Jess' face.

"Um, no Miss Luthor." She continued when her boss' eyebrow quirked up expectantly, "Just that you're usually very insistent on doing everything yourself and being at least four places at once. I'm just surprised."

"I'm trying to accept more support from others. Besides, I'll need to trust you and Sam to split those once I step down."

"Step down?"

"I can't have the company connected to whatever my mother will be up to, what I'll be up to." She corrected, "So before I leave with her to wherever it is she's set up base, I'll be formally stepping down from my position here."

"But you'll return once it's over, right?" Jess wasn't pleased when Lena only returned a sad smile.

"I think I'll be in the lab for most of the day. Call down when those meetings start? I should remember, but you know I can lose track of time."

Understanding that Lena was poorly changing the subject, Jess simply nodded and let it go, "Of course. Anything else, Miss Luthor?"

"Um, has Kara come by yet? Today at least?" She tried not to sound hopeful at the potential to see the blonde, even knowing she would have to turn her away.

"I wouldn't know. I left a note downstairs to revoke building access after last week. I thought it would make it easier for you to return to the office."

"Oh." Lena tried to hide her disappointment. "Thank you, Jess." With that, her assistant walked out.  
  
Lena looked around her office for a moment. It was perfectly staged, similar to her new apartment, really, to look as if each piece served a daily function, but really it was packed full of the subtle intimidation tactics she had learned growing up in the Luthor mansion. _Though,_ she thought, looking out of the floor to ceiling windows, _you can't beat the view._

She turned around to unload papers and her devices onto her desk, quickly sorted through them, marked down the day's priorities, and pulled out some blueprints and notepads from the pile. She opened a desk drawer for a stack of sticky notes only to find a small device engraved with the Super's crest sitting atop the stack. It had a singular switch, the CEO guessed it was a beacon of some kind, and the note it sat on simply said, "For when you're ready." It was signed with incomprehensible characters, but Lena knew that it was an offering of honesty for Kara to sign her name in Kryptonese and an even greater offering of restraint that she was letting Lena come to her.

She took the device and note and zipped them into the inner pocket of her bag, then gathered what she needed before stepping back out to the elevator that would take her down to the labs. 

* * *

For Lena, the week continued to crawl on. She spent most of her time getting caught up on all of the company's ongoing projects, arranging cheat sheets, so to speak, for whoever took over their supervision. Most LCorp employees started taking notice of the usually hands-on CEO's sudden reclusiveness. Lena had nearly flipped her times spent at home and at the office in the last two weeks, now only stopping back at the apartment for a couple hours at a time for the bare necessities. Even Jess was losing track of her boss' self-imposed 22 hour schedule.

It was a few hours after the sun had gone down as Jess stepped out of Lena's office. Everyday she had tried to get Lena to leave at a reasonable hour. Everyday she had been unsuccessful. Some mornings Jess wondered if Lena had gone home at all. It wasn't unheard of before all of this, before Kara and before Sam even. Lena never handled feeling morally wrong well; she tried to aggressively make up for it the only way she knew how, putting her head to it, even better if it was to her own detriment. If the outcome was good, it was somehow worth it to deprive herself of routine and basic nutrition. For a moment, Jess worried what Lena would do after this ordeal if she didn't return to LCorp, and had no productive outlet for her guilt. The assistant collected her things and walked out to the bank of elevators, stepping into an empty carriage that was already waiting.

From around the corner, an unseen visitor waited for the elevator to begin its decent, before stepping out and heading to the CEO's office and letting herself in. There she saw Lena thoroughly absorbed in her work. 

Lillian took a moment to observe her adoptive daughter. _Always so determined to prove something, she thought, perhaps this time it may work in my favor._ She took a step further into the room, and confidently walked over to examine the bookshelf on the far side of the room. Her clicking heels had the desired effect of getting Lena's attention.

"I was wondering when you would show up. Well, go ahead, Mother, say you told me so." 

Lillian gave a half smile, not looking over, "And what is it that I told you?" 

"That coming to National City was a mistake, that thinking Supergirl could see me as anything but an enemy. I thought I had made friends here, but Ka- she was just playing me this whole time, keep your enemies close, I suppose." 

_This is easier than I expected,_ Lillian thought before putting on fake sympathy and moving to Lena's side of the desk, "I'm sorry, my dear. You don't know how much it pains me to see one of my children hurting." 

Lena suppressed a shudder as she accepted Lillian's embrace. It felt unnatural. She couldn't remember the last time her adoptive mother had hugged her. "Mom," she started tentatively, sinking into her best impression of Lex in the later days of his vendetta against Superman, "I hate that she played me for a fool; I want to make her pay." 

"Whatever you need, darling," her voice was too sweet. Lena could feel that she was enjoying this too much, "I only want to help you. In fact, I'm sure we can help each other."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POsting officially caught up to what I had pre-written out so it may slow down. BUT I sorted out the arc so it does have an end (!) that I'll probably get to (I hope?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a multi chapter work. I’m trying to stay a few ahead but who knows how/if that’ll happen - so fair warning this may very likely end up in WIP graveyard. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
